dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Farm
600px|thumb|center|Entrance to your farm The Farm was added in 8th of October, 2013 as a part of v3.0. Every player is given a small plot of land located in the Lookout to serve as their farm. The farms are all identical and come with a farmhouse, a well, a job board for earning coins, a fishing pond, and five use-able plots of land to plant crops. It is possible to add animal pens, decorations, and more land plots as you level up to customize your farm to your liking. The current max level for farming is 30. You gain farming XP by growing crops, gathering animal products, and completing farm jobs. For a list of the farm jobs, go here. Location overview The Farm is a grassy plain surrounded by rocky mountains, in a caldera-like style. Between the entrance/exit and the farm itself, there's a bridge above a river that connects a small waterfall to the Farm's Fishing Spot. On the opposite side, there's small layers of rocks whom cannot be fully climbed due to an invisible wall. On the opposite side of the lake, there's Farm Jobs' station. Ocean Farm As for v2.3.0, a new expansion/bundle was released for the farm. The expansion/bundle consist in a new farm map (granting more space) and 5 free crops for 555 . Overview The Ocean Farm is a farm located nearby a semi-sheltered bay. Surrounding the farm, it's large, rocky cliffs with sea stacks. Unlike the small rocky layers in the Beginner's Farm, the cliff can be climbed by using the waterfall. The entrance/exit resembles a tunnel and it's connected to the farm with a bridge. Besides the right side of the entrace/exit, there's a large waterfall hidden behind the rocks that connects to a small river (to the left side and below the bridge) and a small lake (to the right side and besides the Farm Jobs Station's left side). On the outside, there's a beach with a long dock, and to the right side, the sea extends to another dock. Besides the long dock, there's a saltwater fishing spot. Creative Mechanism As for v2.3.0, a new mechanism was added. The mechanism serve to give a limit to how many decorations you can have in the Farm, depending on their Creative Points ( ). The limit bar (called Creative Bar) defines how many points you can have in a single Farm. You start off with 15 due to the 5 crops you start with (3x5=15), but, throughout the game, you'll unlock various decorations and pens, all of which have different number of . If you reach the max, you cannot place any more items. Right now, there's no way to upgrade it. Farm Plots Farm plots are gained by leveling up your farming experience, to a max of 20. To add farm plots when new ones are unlocked, go to build mode and click on the square where you want to put your new plot. A confirmation message will pop-up, click to confirm and that's it! As for v2.3.0, crops can be bought for 50 gems and each crop gives 3 and, you gain 5 free crops if you buy the Ocean Farm Bundle. Seeds To grow crops, you must purchase the seeds of the crop you want to grow from the store. Then, to plant the seeds, click an empty plot and select the plant. After watering the plant, you must either wait a certain amount of time for the plant to mature or spend gems to harvest immediately. Every plant takes a different amount of time to mature, from a few minutes to several hours. Following its maturation, the plant must be harvested within 12 hours or else it will wither. Spoiled crops are stored in a player's inventory and can be gotten rid of with the use of a composter. = Requires the Icestorm Island expansion pack to unlock *= Holiday exclusive Cost for members between brackets. Animals To harvest an animal's product, you must first buy the animal's pen or enclosure (see the Buildings section below). Then, you can buy the animal from the store. To place the animal in its pen, click on the pen and select the button that displays the animal. Feeding the animal involves much of the same process as planting; you must buy that animal's feed, feed the animal by clicking on it and selecting the feed option, and then wait a certain amount of time, unless you wish to speed the process by spending gems. Target Sheep are just a different skin of a regular white and black sheep: They eat the same feed, take the same amount of time to grow wool, however, they give 2 spools of wool (from their respective color) instead of one. And, unlike the regular sheep, you can't buy Target Sheep. You will receive the Target Sheep from one of Astrid's Racing Quest. = Requires the Icestorm Island expansion pack to unlock *= Holiday exclusive Cost for members between brackets. Buildings Buildings include pens and enclosures that are required in order to keep animals on your farm and two utilities that provide additional functions for your farm. = Requires the Icestorm Island expansion pack to unlock *= Holiday Exclusive **= Requires 10000 UDT points ***= Requires 20000 UDT points Cost for members between brackets. Composter This item comes in two forms: "Composter" and "Composter UDT". There is no difference between the two besides the name and how each is obtained--they both require the same number of Spoiled Crops to use, both take the same amount of time to compost the crops, and both give the same amount of lug worms. Each use of the composter requires five spoiled crops and yields five lug worm bait after two minutes. The "Composter" can be bought at any time for the cost of 300 gems while the "Composter UDT" can be purchased for three thousand gold, but only after a player has earned at least twenty thousand UDT points. Composters can also be received from Mystery Farm Chests, including the ones each player receives for free on the fourth day of a five day continuous-log-in cycle. Old Wrinkly's Cauldron This item comes in two forms: "Old Wrinkly's Cauldron" and Old Wrinkly's Cauldron UDT". There is no difference between the two besides the name and how each is obtained. The first can be bought at any time for the cost of 350 gems while the latter can be purchased for three thousand gold, but only after a player has earned at least ten thousand UDT points. Old Wrinkly's Cauldron provides additional farming quests to players, but instead of awarding gold, these quests give out one to three Mystery Power-up Chests. Starting on or around January 7th, 2016 with the release of Stable Missions and ongoing through the present time, this item is bugged. Exactly how the bug manifests seems to vary from player to player, but in most cases the cauldron can still be used. Fish Trap Fish Trap is a Member-only feature. -info soon- Treasure Trove A large treasure chest that awaits each new Viking when they begin farming, this object sits near the Job Board. The Treasure Trove requires three signatures to open. Once opened, the Treasure Trove awards a player with a variety of basic farming items. History *8/8/13, version 2.0: Farming added to School of Dragon. Farms can be visited via profile pages and friends lists. *8/29/13, version, 3.0: Lavender and toothache plants added to farming. Farm animals given feed animations. Top-down camera became available when farming. Top-down camera became available when farming. Art for farm slots updated. Text to show next upgrade level and used/available farm slots added to build mode. Problem with chat not working on farms fixed. *9/12/13, version 4.0: First pass at fixing the infamous Seed Bag Glitch. First pass at a fix for music and sound effects being heard in farm when music and sound settings are turned off. *10/10/13, version 5.0: Harvest Haunt farm decorations released. Trader Johann added to players’ farms. *Unknown Date and Unknown Update: Dragons are now able to move around in the Farm without a usage of a glitch. *10/9/16, version 2.2.0: Beet and Squash seed were added to The Store. Holiday Exclusive(s) These are certain farm animals and plants that can only proximity to certain holidays. Animal(s) Plant(s) Glitches From update to update, the Farm is probably the location with the most glitches. And, even after various updates of fixing the various glitches.... the Farm still has a few yet. Job Board not available At some occasional moments, the Job Board won't show the jobs after a few entrances to the Farm. This glitch can occur at anytime, which, it will result in resetting the Jobs that were shown (before the glitch happen) into new ones so, if the player was doing a certain job and receives this glitch, the job they were doing is gone and the player is forced to do a different one. Flying inside the Stables The Farm is one of the 2 locations that can be used to fly inside the stables, for more information, see: Flying inside the stables Unable to move Occasionally, when the player enters the Farm, there's a chance of being unable to move around. There's various ways to resolve this: *Click on the Job Board; *Click on the Treasure Trove; *Click on the Clan Board; *Click on Choose you Dragon '-please verify this-' Harvesting Yak Milk results in being unable to move At some points, when harvesting yak milk, the player will be unable to move. To be able to move again, the player needs to switch to Build Mode and switch again or enter the shop. However, if the game didn't counted the Yak Milk and/or doesn't let you feed the Yak again, leave and return to your farm and, you should have the Yak Milk and be able to feed the Yak again. Infinite Loading Animals This glitch is a glitch that happens very randomized and, it can be severe when the player has several different animals and/or when the player has a massive amounts of groups of a certain animal. The glitch will cause the player to be unable harvest the animals, resulting of losing all the items that player could have got but, unfortunately, the glitch didn't let. It usually happens when the animal's timer ends, however, because its randomized, its unknown what causes the glitch to happen and its very hard to predict it. Not only that but, there also no solution to resolve this glitch and to retrieve the missing items. Sometimes, this glitch may happen for a few entrances until it finally stops. Category:Locations Category:Minigames Category:Gameplay Category:Missing information